Evolution
Humanity's Evolution Has Arrived Evolution is an ongoing story, that is written and released as if it was a fictional TV series, by Jamie and is a sequel to the author's previous story, The Dead World, featuring the return of some of The Dead World's cast. It has been thirty years since the end of the Zombie Apocalypse (thirty one years since The Dead World ended) that nearly destroyed what little remained of the world after the great World War Three. Humanity has done its best to rebuild but are still on the knife's edge when it comes to working together as a species. However when an advanced Alien species suddenly invades Earth and puts Humanity on the run, the remaining Humans must put aside their differences in order to take their world back but find the real monsters also hide within their own. Seasons |-|One= Season One Cast If you are looking for a full list of all the characters that have appeared throughout the series, both with spoilers and without any spoilers, then feel free to check out this page. |-|One= Season One Main Cast *Ryan Robbins as William Hayes *Emilia Clarke as Victoria Hayes *Danai Gurira as Dannisha Sinclair *Devon Bostick as Brian Henderson *Eliza Taylor as Alexandra Ryder *John Boyega as Nathan Sinclair *Dale Dye as Edward Grey *Moon Bloodgood as Nadia Dominguez *Lindsey Morgan as Reyna Bullard *Lauren Cohan as Nancy Morales *Luke Neal as Daniel Pratt *Colin Cunningham as Rick Washington Guest Cast *Doug Jones as Alien General 1 *Minka Kelly as Rebecca Hayes *Unknown Male as "Poor Bob" *Unknown as "Hospital Alien Survivor" *Unknown Male as The Excused Student *Unknown Female as The Principal *Unknown Male as Suicidal Police Officer Recurring Characters *Peter Shinkoda as Jeff *Steven Yeun as Han Seong *Lawrence Gilliard Jr. as Anthony Alexander *Brad Kelly as Logan Goodman *Sean Murray as Charlie Jenkins *Jenna Coleman as Gabriella Mercer *Richard Harmon as Nico *Allison Miller as Zoey Bailey *Frank Dillane as Kyle Hawkins *Charles Michael Davis as Mikayla Mullin *Ellen Hollman as Katherine Hunter *Norman Reedus as Lucius Hunter *Drew Powell as Brad Perkins *AnnaSophia Robb as Maria Henderson *Elias Edraki as Zackery Jenkins *Daniel Newman as Spike Byron *Daniela Ruah as Ashley Porter *Jon Johnson as Butterfield *Matt Scully as Guzman Alien Codex A set of documentations that features all released information, as well as general descriptions, of all the Aliens featured in the series which has spoilers for the series as it is updated with all information revealed in episodes. Overview= The Aliens are extraterrestrial beings who have come to Earth for a variety of reasons and in a variety of different ways. It is unknown who their common leader is, if there is one, but it is clear that their intentions for Earth are not in Humanity's best interests. Species Unnamed Humanoid Aliens - The first Alien species encountered in the series. Technology Not much has so far been shown about what kind of technology the Aliens possess outside of their weaponry, which has been shown to fire lasers that makes all types of armor completely useless as it goes straight through it. However it clearly does not have enough vaporizing power to get rid of a body completely as bodies of victims have been able to be recovered. Vehicles The only type of vehicle that has so far been shown in the Alien's possession is their spaceships which appear to be able to both fly and float through the air with ease while also being equipped with enough weaponry to bomb cities but also an ability to be invisible until decloaked. |-|Unnamed Humanoids= The Humanoid Aliens are the first Aliens to be encountered by Humanity and appear to be their main enemies in their campaign to defend Earth from the extraterrestrial threat. They are completely red skinned, their eyes are black to the point they just look like empty holes and their size varies between each of them similar to Humans but are always at least slightly bigger than the average Human. They are somewhat advanced to Humans but appear to be, for the most part, similar to Humans in terms of battle tactics and fighting. Trivia *Thanks sent out to Purry for creating the lovely banner! *Evolution is the second story of The New World Trilogy. *While it is its own series, Evolution also takes characters and storylines from all previously created but scrapped stories that are from Evolution's author. *While it is a sequel to The Dead World, Evolution changes some canons from what was in The Dead World. The best example of this is how, during its process of being written, The Dead World was set in 2013 but Evolution rewrites it that the events of The Dead World happened in 2017. Genre Category:Jamie141 Stories Category:Evolution Category:The New World Trilogy